This invention relates to merchandising devices for articles such as soft drink bottles, and particularly to a suspension-type display device in which articles are suspended from a plurality of spaced parallel tracks.
Suspension-type display devices have been used in the merchandising of soft drink bottles such as PET bottles having outwardly projecting annular neck flanges. These devices have a plurality of elongate tracks supported on a rack wherein the tracks are arranged side by side in a spaced parallel relationship. Each track has a pair of parallel rails extending along that track. The necks of flanged bottles are received between the rails of each track so that the bottles are engaged at their neck flanges with the rails and thus suspended from the respective track. The bottles received in each track are automatically arranged in a tidy row along the respective track and presented for removal by customers through the front end of the respective track. The distance between adjacent tracks are great enough to prevent interference between the bottles suspended from the adjacent tracks. To assure such a distance, it is typical that a certain gap or space is defined between adjacent tracks.
Conventional merchandising devices of the type described above are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,318,485; 4,367,818; 4,401,221; 5,586,687 which are owned by the assignee of the present invention and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,665 and French Published Application No. 2,647,328.